The Prettier One
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: The arguments over who was better looking always wrecked Kendall's head. But the sex turned out to be pretty good. Kames/kett threesome, set after Beau is unmasked in Big Time Surprise!


**Lol, about a year after the episode for this oneshot aired, here it is :P enjoy the sex. Let's pretend that Kendall and Lucy are just friends and that he likes boys ;D I'm not sure how I feel about it, but whatever!**

Kendall was relieved that all this shit was finally over. He'd had a very long day of running around near the elevators, trying to catch out Lucy's ex in the act of cheating. Deep down, he thought a lot of other people might have given up if they were in his position. But Lucy was now one of his closest friends. He didn't want to see her hurt, and knew she'd do the same fr him.

"I'm so glad we sorted all this out," Lucy grinned, giving Camille and Kendall a hug. "I really owe you guys. Jett and James too."

"You can hug them once they get all the girly shit off," Kendall laughed. "They're probably gonna burn it all once they're done, Camille."

"I realise that. I hated those clothes anyway." Camille shrugged.

"Seriously though, I can't thank you guys enough. I can't believe I almost took him back . . ." Lucy ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "He's such an asshole."

"You'll find someone new," Kendall said sweetly, ruffling her hair. "I think that guy who's always playing foosball in the lobby was looking at you earlier."

Lucy rolled her eyes, grinning at him. "Or maybe he was looking at you."

Kendall's cheeks turned pink.

"Though I think he's already got two guys on his case already, right Lucy?" Camille teased, poking Kendall's cheek.

"Guys, shut up!" Kendall's cheeks were bright red at this point. "We're best friends! And Jett's an ass!"

"Who said we were talking about James and Jett? I never mentioned those names."

"Shit."

They'd caught him out.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Lucy joked. "At least they've ever asked you who's better looking."

"They have. I changed the subject . . ." Kendall sighed and stood up. "I'm going back to my apartment. See you guys later?"

"Sure. Bye, blondie!"

Kendall waved goodbye to the girls before leaving apartment 4J and walking down the hallway towards the elevator. Pushing the little button on the wall, he took out his phone and opened up his new text from Logan that he's ignored until now. He frowned at the tiny screen, barely noticing the elevator door open. He took a couple of slow steps inside while intently reading the screen on his phone.

_Nothin much, we kidnapped Griffin :) _

Kendall really had no idea how to respond to that. So he just put his phone away and pressed the 2nd button on the elevator wall as the doors slid shut. That was when he noticed Beau in the elevator with him, luggage by his feet. "Oh. It's you." Kendall turned to face him properly, smirking. "You're finally leaving, I see."

Beau scowled, stepping closer to him. Kendall wasn't the least bit put off by this, until Beau smiled and said, "You're kind of cute, you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Kendall scoffed, eyebrows raised.

"You heard me."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "And you're kind of a cheating asshole, you know that?"

Beau shrugged, that annoying smirk still on his face. "Hey, I see it as kind of helping the world. I shouldn't be tired to just one person. Not fair on the rest of humankind, is it?"

"God, you're a dick," Kendall scoffed, folding his arms.

Beau stepped closer to him. "You don't mean that, baby."

"Baby?" Kendall gagged. "I am not your baby!"

"You wanna be?"

"No!"

"I think you do." Beau was getting way too close for comfort, pressing Kendall up against the elevator wall with a smirk. "Hmm, maybe that's why you were so determined to break me and Lucy up? You'd feel bad about this if we were together . . ."

"Are you fucking delusional? I don't like you! Get off of me!" Kendall tried to shove Beau away, preferably far enough so he whacked his huge, deluded head off the opposite wall. But Beau hardly budged, and instead leaned right in and kissed Kendall's lips.

Kendall shrieked, trying again to shove Beau off. Or maybe knee him in the balls or something. But the asshole was pressed up so tightly against him that he was completely squished between him and the wall. He could hardly move at all. He squirmed around, desperately trying to free his arms or turn his head so he could get away. He felt Beau's tongue in his mouth and tried to bite it, but before he could, he heard a ding and the elevator doors slid open.

Suddenly Beau was yanked away from him, and finally he was hitting his huge, deluded head off the opposite wall. Because James and Jett has pushed him. "Back off, jerk!" James snarled.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Jett added. "Leave all of us alone!"

Then they were both grabbing one of his arms and walking him out of the elevator and down the hallway, leaving Beau behind. "Thanks, guys," Kendall grinned. But neither of them responded, which made him frown.

Then they were pulling him into Jett's apartment and shutting the door. "Were you kissing him?!" Jett demanded, frowning at Kendall.

"Ew, no!" Kendall shuddered. "He came onto me."

"You didn't push him off," James frowned.

"I tried! He's strong enough, even though he's not that muscular, like you two." He bit his lip after finishing his sentence. Here he was, complimenting them accidentally. Like he always did.

Jett grinned, stepping closer to him. "Thanks, Kendork. That means a lot."

James nodded in agreement, stepping up next to Jett and smirking. And that was when Kendall, as his eyes wandered down, noticed the matching bulge in both their pairs of jeans. He swallowed, looking up again to meet their eyes. They were both smirking now, knowing he'd seen. "See something you like, blondie?" James said softly, stepping closer to him. Kendall bit his lip, eyes widening when he saw the lust-filled look in James's eyes.

"There's no need to be nervous, Kendork," Jett grinned, stepping up next to James with the same look in his eyes. "We're just happy to see you . . ." Thn he leaned in and slammed his lips against Kendall's. Kendall's eyes widened as he let out a startled gasp, and Jett slid his tongue into Kendall's mouth, running one hand through his blonde hair and moving the other to grip onto his shirt. Kendall began to kiss back, letting his eyes drift shut. Damn, Jett was an amazing kisser . . .

Then suddenly he felt something grinding up against his ass and gasped into Jett's mouth. He pulled back for a moment and glanced over his shoulder.

James was holding his hips and grinding his clothed hard dick against Kendall's ass. Kendall gave a weak moan at the feeling, his own pants tightening a little and his face growing flushed. He eagerly pulled Jett back to kiss him, right before both boys lifted him up in their arms. Then suddenly, he was slamming down onto the couch, before being pulled up to his knees as James pulled him in for a kiss.

Jett was behind him now and quickly gripped the blonde's shirt, yanking it upwards and breaking their kiss as he took it off. For a moment, Kendall felt very self-conscious and a bit embarrassed as two pairs of hands wandered over his body. He decided he didn't care. It felt pretty amazing too.

"You're so hot," James moaned, pressing light kisses to Kendall's neck as he unbuttoned his jeans with shaking fingers. Kendall closed his eyes, moaning softly as James gently sucked on on his neck, while Jett kissed and nipped down his spine. Then as James managed to open his jeans and pull them down a little, he quickly got off the couch, Kendall wondering why until he felt Jett push him down over the arm of the couch as he tugged his jeans and underwear down. He let out a startled shriek when he felt Jett's hand slap his ass.

"We've been waiting so long for this," Jett growled into Kendall's ear, biting down on the top of his ear as his hand slid over Kendall's chest and pinched one of his nipples. "Been waiting to fuck you, make you mine—"

"Ours," James corrected sharply as he quickly shed his clothing and tossed it all aside. Kendall stared up at him, mouth watering slightly as his eyes wandered down to the hard ten inches arching from James's body. He looked back up at James with wide eyes. James smirked down at him. "Like what you see?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, before leaning on his elbows and reaching out one hand to stroke his hand down over James's dick. James moaned, hips bucking forward as Kendall slid his fist up and down his dick. Behind him, he felt the couch moving a little and saw Jett's clothes land on the floor next to him. He gasped when he felt something sliding down his back and between his cheeks, looking over his shoulder to see Jett grinding his dick down against him. He smirked. "You like that?"

Kendall moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut as he rocked back against Jett's dick. "Y-yeah . . . oh god . . ."

"I'm about I make you feel a lot better," Jett chuckled darkly, and Kendall felt him pull back, before pulling his butt cheeks apart in his hands. Then Jett leaned in and pressed his tongue up against Kendall's entrance, licking at the heated skin.

Kendall cried out, throwing his head back and moaning as he tried to rock his hips back. He was given a sharp slap on the ass for trying. "Oh fuck, Jett, please—" He suddenly felt James grab his hand and bring it back up to his dick, and Kendall nodded weakly before stroking the brunette's erection again, moaning and whimpering softly as Jett's tongue licked in and around his hole.

"Get the lube," Jett instructed pulling up from Kendall's entrance and giving him another sharp spank. "Come on, James!"

"Where is it again?"

"Ugh, I told you it was in the top drawer, over there!" Jett pointed, scowling in exasperation.

"Right, right, sorry . . ." James hurried over to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer, Kendall unable to take his eyes off his thick cock when it bounced at the movement. Then he felt someone turning his head to the side right before Jett kissed him roughly, tongue dipping in between his lips. Kendall moaned softly, cupping Jett's cheek and kissing back eagerly.

"I have the lube!" James said quickly, not-so-subtely pulling the two of them apart. He slammed it into Jett's hands, before going to stand at the arm of the couch again. He got down on his knees just as behind him, Kendall heard the sound of a bottle cap being opened, before something cold gently prodded at his entrance. He recoiled on instinct, breath quickening immediately.

"It's just my finger, Kendork," Jett murmured affectionately, kissing his back lightly as he pushed his forefinger in. "Relax."

Kendall nodded, letting out a desperate whine when Jett's finger brushed up against his prostate. Then as Jett quickly pushed another finger in, his moans wer muffled when James leaned in and kissed him gently. He was definitely a different kisser to Jett, Kendall noticed as their tongues slid against each other slowly. It seemed more relaxed, and yet something about Jett's dominating nature really turned Kendall on. He realised that he kind of liked being dominated.

He suddenly felt Jett pulling his fingers out of his body, and he felt a little bit empty. "Jett . . ." he whined, looking over his shoulder.

"Shh." Strong hands gripped Kendall's hips tightly. "We're gonna make you feel amazing. Well, I will, at least—"

"Hey!" James snapped, eyes narrowed. "I can make him feel just as amazing!"

"Whatever you say, Diamond!"

Kendall gave a startled gasp when he felt Jett slowly push the tip of his cock inside of him. He trembled slightly as Jett pushed fully in, James's lips lightly pressing against his neck and cheek to distract him. Jett was pressed right up against Kendall's back, breathing hard and waiting for some sort of signal. "You're so tight," he breathed out, rocking his hips just a little. And immediately, Kendall moaned and rocked back against him.

"Fuck me," he pleaded, fingers tightly gripping the smooth leather of the couch. "P-please—_oohh_—"

Jett slammed back in, grunting a little as he started a steady rhythm, fucking Kendall hard and fast, gripping his hips tightly with his fingertips digging hard into the blonde's flushed skin. Kendall was moaning loudly and rocking his hips as best he could, when suddenly a strong hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up. Kendall stared wide-eyed up at James, that gaze full of lust and desire scaring him a little, if he was honest. "I want you to suck my dick," James growled, stroking it once as he spoke, before stepping forward and lightly slapping it off Kendall's cheek. Kendall shyly stuck out his tongue and licked the tip, but already James was moaning and pushing forward against his mouth. "Come onnn . . ."

"Alright, bossy," Kendall giggled, before opening his mouth wide and closing his lips down over James's cock. Jett had stopped his movement when he saw what James was doing, but now he started up again, and Kendall found it a lot easier to bob his head up and down on James's dick while Jett rocked his body forward and back on the couch.

Jett was moaning as he slammed into Kendall even harder, Kendall was moaning and bobbing faster on James's dick, tongue running all over it, while James moaned and rocked his hips forward and fucked Kendall's mouth, hands tangling in his sweaty blonde hair.

Kendall was screaming a little as his sweet spot was rammed into over and over, though the sound was mostly lost as he continued to pleasure James with his mouth and tongue, his lips stretched so much they stung a little. But he honestly didn't mind at all. Awkwardly holding himself up on one arm, he brought his free hand down under his and Jett's bodies and took hold of his dick, stroking it in time with Jett's thrusts.

At last, Kendall came first, letting out a muffled scream as he shot his cum all over the couch. Then, on a last minute impulse, James pulled out of Kendall's mouth and released all over the blonde's hair and face, Kendall shutting his eyes and opening his mouth a little, sticking out his tongue to lick off any of the cum around his mouth. Then Jett was coming too, fingernails digging into Kendall's hips as he filled the blonde up.

When Jett pulled out, Kendall's arms shook and gave way, and he collapsed onto the couch, lying on his own cum. "Sorry about the couch," he giggled, cheeks pink.

"It's cool," Jett grinned. "It's worth it." He leaned down and kissed Kendall's neck, the blonde turning and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's my turn now," James said determinedly.

"Fine," Jett agreed, sullenly pulling away from Kendall and getting off the couch. James grinned, hopping forward and pushing Kendall back at little so he was settling back on his knees. James wriggled under him a little and lay back, stroking his dick a little bit.

"Ride me," he said softly to Kendall, winking at him.

Kendall smirked, crawling forward and settling down on James's lap. He took hold of James's dick and moved forward until he was right above it, before slowly sinking down and pushing it inside. He gave a low moan, eyes squeezed shut as he felt James grip his hips and rock him a little. "F-fuck, James . . . so big . . ."

"Hear that, Jett?" James glanced at Jett, smirking. "He said I'm big."

"I'm big too!" Jett snapped, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kendall's neck, sucking on the flushed skin and nipping at it slightly. Kendall moaned louder, beginning to bounce a little on James's cock, with one hand on the couch to hold himself up as he moved the other to grip Jett's shoulder, whining as the pretty boy left a large purple hickey at the base of his neck.

James gripped Kendall's thighs tightly and thrust up into him as the blonde bounced and writhed a little on top of him, his hair falling over his forehead as he panted and moaned. Jett was gripping Kendall's dick in his hand as he bit the blonde's neck and chest, while Kendall reached out and took Jett's dick in his hand too, pumping it as he continued to rock and bounce on James's lap.

"Flip over," Jett whined at James, hand still stroking up and down Kendall's dick and moaning as Kendall did the same to him. "Come on."

"Fine," James grumbled. "Move."

Jett did, and then James took hold of Kendall's thighs, sitting up slowly and pushing the blonde back as he did. Kendall clung to his shoulders, licking at his neck as James leaned over him, settling on his knees and lifting Kendall's legs over his shoulders, before beginning to slam into him again. Kendall let out a scream, hands trying to find something to grip onto, but the slippery leather of the couch was no good. A shadow fell over his head and he looked up to see Jett kneeling behind him, his erection hovering a few centimetres above him. He gave a low grown as James slammed into his prostate, tilting his head back. "C-come on, Jett . . ." He opened his mouth wide, and Jett grinned before guiding his dick into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall found this angle a little awkward but he made the best of it, licking and sucking at Jett's dick and keeping his head back while James fucked him faster, squeezing his hips tightly. Jett moaned loudly and leaned forward, grabbing Kendall's dick again and stroking it slightly unevenly. He couldn't really concentrate with the pleasure Kendall's tongue was giving him. "Fuck, Kendall, so good—"

Then Kendall gave another hard suck and Jett came hard down the blonde's throat, giving a long, shaky moan. He quickly kept stroking Kendall's dick. And only few seconds later, as he pulled out of the blonde's mouth and let Kendall suck his tip dry, Kendall was coming too, his hot cum splattering out over his chest and stomach. And as James felt Kendall tighten around him and saw both him and his 'competition' come undone, he came too, groaning and biting his lip so hard he broke the skin as he filled Kendall up. He pulled out weakly and dropped Kendall's legs, sitting back against the arm of the couch and panting. Fuck, he was tired now . . .

Kendall was sitting up slowly, and to James's disgust he slumped against Jett's shoulder, who smirked and pulled the exhausted blonde closer. "Here, Kendork, I'll take you to bed. You can rest."

"Okay," Kendall mumbled, smiling and snuggling close to the pretty boy as Jett stood up and took Kendall in his arms, winking at James as he headed towards his room.

His fatigue forgotten, James leaped to his feet and ran after them, grabbing Jett by the shoulder. "Why should you get to carry him?!"

"Because I offered," Jett replied smugly, holding Kendall tighter.

Kendall was staring at th both of them in total confusion. James scowled. "Jerk."

"But a pretty jerk."

"You are not prettier than me!"

"Guys," Kendall whined. "Not now . . ."

"Right, sorry!" Jett took off running into his room, James grumbling in annoyance and running after him. Jett was gently placing Kendall down on the mattress, before Kendall threw back the covers on Jett's king-sized bed and slumped down against the pillows, giving a contented sigh.

"Aren't you guys gonna come lie with me?" he asked, pouting.

"Of course!" James replied, grinning. He turned to Jett. "Um . . . where do you wanna go?"

"I guess I'll spoon him," Jett replied, smirking at Kendall, who smiled back.

"Wait . . ."

"What?"

"I don't think that's going to work."

Kendall sighed.

"If you spoon him you can get easy morning sex," James argued. "Therefore, I get to spoon him!"

"You do not!"

Um, guys—"

"On the other hand . . ." James looked thoughtful. "The person he's facing gets to cuddle with him."

Jett frowned. "I believe we have a dilemma."

"Guys!" Kendall called, finally drawing their attention back to him. "Look, clearly neither of you can decide where you want to be . . ." He spotted a few coins scattered over the dresser and picked one up. "Ok James, I'll flip this for you. Heads for in front of me, tails for behind me." He flipped the coin, James and Jett watching it with narrowed eyes. It was tails. Kendall nodded firmly at the both of them. "Now, that settles it." He lay back on the pillows, hoping that when he woke up later on he wouldn't be as sore.

James immediately lay down behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close, pressing a gentle kiss to where the back of his neck met his spine. Then Jett was pulling Kendall forward, wrapping an arm around him too as Kendall happily lay his head on the boy's strong chest. Then James pressed up closer to him, Kendall guessing that the two were probably glaring at each other above his head. "Goodnight, guys," he said firmly. "Let's all get some sleep . . . are you not as tired as I am?"

"Of course," James replied quickly. "We'll sleep." He pressed another quick kiss to Kendall's neck.

"Goodnight, Kendall," Jett added, kissing the bonde's forehead.

As Kendall shut his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep, he suddenly heard James whisper to Jett, "When he wakes up, we're gonna ask him who's better looking."

"You're just setting yourself up for disappointment there, Diamond!"

_Shit . . ._

**Well, there it is XD review?**


End file.
